


You are only honest when they can't see us

by ethereal-fallible (thatslurredhello)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Love, M/M, Weirdness, i'm not sure if it's sad or not, little beasts, not sure what style this is, richard siken, secret, they probably shouldn't be in love but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslurredhello/pseuds/ethereal-fallible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell him you love him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are only honest when they can't see us

Parked cars on roadsides, motel rooms, woodlands in the dark; these are your safe havens. Your nirvanas. These are the places where you lose yourselves, let go, intertwine your souls in an attempt to become whole.  
You tell him you love him here. Again and again. Broken record, broken favourite record, music to his ears. He takes it in, swallows it down with burning whiskey, with kisses.  
"Love you back". "Love you more" he says, he whispers, into your neck, your chest. Your heart.  
You borrow his whiskey, share his bruising kisses and swallow it all down with a bittersweet smile.  
When he leaves you, you do not see him for nearly a year. You nurse the hangover alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was experimental for me and vaguely inspired by 'Little Beasts' but Richard Siken.


End file.
